1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable support tray apparatus for a computer keyboard, and, more particularly, to a support tray apparatus, which is available for placing a keyboard and is capable of being operated to move forward, backward, upward, downward and angularly.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional support device for a computer keyboard is usually mounted under the tabletop. The conventional support device comprises two opposite rails and a tray slidably mounted between the two rails such that the tray can be moved forward when the computer keyboard is ready for use and moved backward while the computer keyboard is not in use.
However, the tray can be horizontally moved only and the elevation of the tray is not adjustable for being suitable for different statures of the users. In addition, the tray is not possible for being adjusted to turn an inclining angle. As a result, the keyboard placed on the tray is restricted to move horizontally along with the tray. Hence, the conventional keyboard support device is incapable of being operated by different users conveniently and comfortably.